


Borealis

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Car Sex, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a driving lesson. Well, it started out that way. Somewhere around Lucifer's second doughnut Sam decided it was actually a very terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borealis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts).



It was a driving lesson. Well, it started out that way. Somewhere around Lucifer's second doughnut Sam decided it was actually a very terrible idea. The Devil wanted a driving lesson and really, Sam should have realized it wasn't going to turn out quite like a normal one. Hell, probably not like Cas' either. The couple he'd handled before shoving Dean in the passenger side and telling him to deal with it.

Lucifer, though, he didn't have the frustration with the machine, the nervous apprehension. He was still Lucifer, calm and methodical, planning even when he had no resources with which to plan. Sam held onto the door, white knuckled and chest heaving because only Dean had ever driven like this and even then Sam wasn't fond of it. But with Lucifer at the wheel the flying wasn't so much hypothetical as it was literal.

The parking lot was littered with the smell of burning rubber and trails from Lucifer's antics. They stopped still in the center of the tracks, Sam lurching to the side as they halted.

Panting heavily, he looked at Lucifer and tried not to let his voice raise. “If you already know how to drive, why even bring me out here? Are you trying to give me a—“

Sam didn't get the chance to finish, though, because Lucifer yanked him into a kiss. It was too easy to follow it, to let the exhilaration of the car spinning around the blacktop race through his blood, for the adrenaline to turn into arousal. The air shifted and they were in the back, Lucifer straddling him and pressing him down into the leather.

They broke apart for Sam to breathe, Luc pulling his shirts away with nothing more than willpower. “You can't win every argument like this, you know.”

Lucifer smiled to him and traced around the edge of the tattoo on his chest. “Of course not, I won't always be arguing with you.”

Sam was about to respond when he felt something trickling down his back, threads of touch so cold they almost burned. He arched away instinctively, not getting far as Lucifer boxed him in. “Wh-what?”

Another smile, this one a little softer. “I brought you out here so we could be alone, Sam.” Ice spread out across the windows, frost collecting on the underside of the roof above their heads. “I may have also wanted to indulge, tease you a little.”

The icy touch converged at Sam's tailbone, forming one writhing mass that snaked into his boxers and wiggled down to his hole. His entire body jolted. “Holy shit.”

Lucifer chuckled and sunk into him further, their chests pressed close. Sam's breath came out as wispy clouds, though he didn't feel the entirety of the chill, not with Luc in his lap, a thread of grace pushed at his hole, another piece fanning out further up to cup his balls and wrap around his cock. And Sam, Sam was still wearing his fucking jeans and boxers, but it didn't seem to matter. Whatever sort of weird angel handjob this was was still going to happen. He pulled the archangel closer to him, burying his face in Lucifer's neck as he shifted his hips to grind down on the false touch.

It was cold and that should have killed it, but every swipe of Lucifer's grace against him had him that swelling and throbbing, getting harder until the zipper of his fly was digging into him. Lips brushed against his ear, a deep voice smooth as a steady wind blowing into him. “Are you enjoying this, Sam?”

“Yes.” Sam grunted and bucked his hips as something squirmed into him, almost like a tongue.

Lucifer moaned this time, pushing down with his own arousal. “What was that, Sam?”

“Fuck, yes, Lucifer.” The head of his cock was assaulted all at once, like someone lubed up their hand and ran the palm in a constant circle. It was almost too much, pleasure lighting his nerves to the point of being painful. “Nn, Lucifer, yes.”

Luc yanked Sam's head back his hair, shifting in his position, his thighs opening wider around the man beneath him. The hunter was barred against the seat, pressed down so hard he couldn't even roll into the sensations. All he could do was let Lucifer have his way.

Their eyes met and Sam almost couldn't breathe. Lucifer's eyes weren't human, they were blocked out, exploding as shafts of light from inside the sockets. “Say it again.”

Sam could feel the voice, the vibrations of it thrumming inside him, against his prostate, around his balls and all around his shaft. It wasn't just one, more like five, maybe more. Male, female, something in between. Colors licked at the frost on the window and Sam felt himself go almost boneless when he realized what was happening. Lucifer was releasing his true form.

Light was still spilling out from behind the angel's eyes, inside his mouth and Sam gasped, feeling the tendrils of grace on his cock start to vibrate rapidly. “Yes, yes, _fuck_!”

“Again.” Lucifer pushed down harder, his touch more constricting and chaotic on and in Sam's body.

“L-Lucifer, _yes_.” Sam hissed it and threw his head back as his orgasm was drawn out of him. “Yes!”

Light surrounded him and Sam felt himself being consumed. 

**Author's Note:**

> luc's a shithead that gives me way too many good ideas. i hope you liked this, though :]


End file.
